White Flowers
by Prower Power
Summary: Presea has had a difficult and challenging journey throughout her stolen and altered life. Can anything fill the emptiness in her soul? Preseaanyone! This is my first TOS fic. I hope you guys enjoy it.


1Chapter 1: White Flowers

It was hard to believe that almost a year had passed since we reunited the worlds of Tetheallla and Sylvarant. Time flies when you've had 16 years of your life put on hold in an exsphere experiment. That's how the saying goes right? I'm sorry if I sound a bit cynical about that, but I still can't forgive and forget about what happened.

I stood up from lying down on my bed and trudged over to the mirror by the window. I reminisced about my life as I stared at myself, and thought about my steely resolve and unwavering demeanor.

I didn't want to have fun; I don't want to have friends. I don't need them. They don't need me. I'm too weird. Too out of place. I don't belong with anyone. It's a miracle I guess Ozette let me return here. No one talks to me when I go to the shops or head to the lake to catch some fish, but at least they don't ostracize me anymore. Not in front of my face anyway.

I guess I just feel out of place. Don't get me wrong, I have friends. Lloyd and Colette and the rest come by from Iselia every once in a while, but I guess they just can't fill the void in my...heart?

These concepts are still somewhat new to me. I feel things...emotions, but I don't quite understand how to explain them or deal with them.

Maybe part of the reason is I've been too cold for anyone to get close to me. I just don't want to feel the anguish and heartache of losing someone I care about so deeply again. Both Alicia and my dad were special to me, but Alicia's death was all the more difficult to deal with. I've conveyed my acceptance of Regal's apologies to him, but the emptiness still resides in the depths of my heart. I miss the happiness and warmth that...that love gave me.

I sauntered back over to the night stand Lloyd had carved for me soon after we returned. He and Collete gave it to me as a gift when they came by for dinner one night. Lloyd must have worked diligently, painstakingly crafting the curves and knobs into the rich, light-oak wood.

I picked up an old frame that had a picture of my mom, dad, and Alicia from before I was born. Besides what few memories I still have of them, this is all I have.

I lifted the glass and pulled out the small chrysanthemum I had placed inside the frame when I was younger. The petals had started to wilt months ago, but everyday brought on the drooping and fading of another pedal. Alicia always told me anyone that will give you a flower will be your friend, but if someone gives you a white flower, they love you and truly value you as someone extremely important in their life.

This thought made me consider the dying love of my family. They have all been gone so long now, and they're beginning to fade from my mind as well. I curled my knees up against my face and began to softly cry. I dropped the dying flower and picture on the bed and continued to softly shed all the tears my 14-year old body could muster. After several minutes, I was startled when I heard the clap of thunder and lightning outside as thick, loud raindrops began to pelt the roof. I cuddled up on top of my bed and continued to cry inconsolably as the intensity of the rain increased.

I was so consumed by my sadness, I was jolted back to alertness by the door of my tiny cottage opening. I made out a short shadow from my dimmed candles, before the lightning violently flashed outside. Its short burst of light revealed gentle, light blue eyes standing in the doorway as raindrops dripped off the tips of his pointed hair that end just below his forehead.

"Presea?" He asked softly as he moved closer, stepping slowly across the barely lit room.

I stood up and looked back at him. He smiled at me confidently, something I could never remember him doing before. I didn't return his gesture, but simply stood there, as he gazed deeper into my empty blue eyes.

He didn't say a word as he pulled out a small white flower from behind his back and held it out for my acceptance or rejection.

At that moment, I felt a rush of emotions coursing through my veins. Happiness, acceptance, contentment, but mostly...love.

"I love you Presea." He simply and nonchalantly added as he smiled brightly while holding the flower before me.

Without anything more than a gasp I latched my arms around him in a wet, but warm embrace. We stayed attached for probably ten or fifteen seconds before I pulled back and looked into his eyes again.

Then I knew, I wouldn't be lonely anymore.


End file.
